


Revenge is...

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, PWP, Romance, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose find satisfaction in 'dishing out' punishment for each other's folly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts), [tkross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkross/gifts).



> A birthday fic dedicated to Kelkat9! I hope you have a fantastic day, love!
> 
> (Part two will be out in a couple of weeks...)

"You… what?" The Doctor's voice was low and held a timbre Rose wasn't quite sure how to interpret, but her arms broke out in gooseflesh nonetheless.

Ignoring her reaction, she looked at the half-Time Lord's hand instead, the one that held a plain brown billfold. She was quickly distracted, however, by the hair on the back of said hand and she followed the bare skin of his arm from where he had shoved up his shirtsleeves. She watched the subtle muscles there tense and relax for a second before taking a chance to look up. She froze.

His eyes, usually a warm chocolate, darkened and held a storm barely in check. The hand not holding the psychic paper was clenched into a fist and he swallowed a few times, his adam's apple bobbing down and then back up.

Rose took a step back, her senses alerting her that she either had a fight ahead of her or she should take the next chance to make a run for it. She had thought it would be a bit amusing, after the dinner lady incident when they had been travelling in the other universe. It wasn't that she held a grudge (okay, maybe a little), but she had honestly forgotten about the little piece of paper when they began their assignment a week ago. When she remembered in the middle of her lecture of Physics 101, she decided to keep that tidbit to herself. Then she began feeling guilty and decided to tell him once they figured out what was going on at the local community college. It's not like it would have made any difference, she thought. She told him as much right now, but the look he displayed didn't change.

"Are you trying to tell me that I didn't have to be a bloody _janitor_ all this time?" he nearly growled out, shaking the billfold at her.

She shifted away from him slightly before stopping herself. Straightening her back, she replied, "We both thought it was the best way for you to move around the school without question. Not to mention it was the best we could come up with on such short notice and since the school isn't the one who hires the security team, we couldn't very well get you a job there without any sort of official documentation. You're the one who jumped at this assignment! Jake and I could have done it. He has his official _and_ forged documents."

This time the Doctor did growl and stepped towards her, standing mere inches away from her now; she had to crane her neck up to look at him fully.

"A janitor, Rose! Me! A Time Lord, human biological metacrisis with a brain large enough to hold the vastness of the universe, _universes_ inside it, and because you failed to mention you held the very paper that could easily have gotten me a position as your colleague or _superior_ , I was reduced to a mere _cleaner_."

At this, Rose gritted her teeth. Oh, so _he_ was too good for a serviceable, but wholesome job? But it was alright for the shopgirl to take the job of a dinner lady? Never mind that _neither_ of them had any actual credentials at that time. She wasn't going to let him belittle her like that and a part of her knew he wasn't trying to be condescending, but he had no right to make her feel like this. No one did and he had taught her that. Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, he spoke.

"I should punish you for withholding information."

With that one sentence, those seven words, Rose was left without any steam. Her heart beat a little faster as he continued to stare at her and she felt as if her stomach had dropped. No, it wasn't her stomach, but there was _definitely_ something going down below it. She couldn't believe what he had just said and she didn't know how to respond.

The Doctor did, however. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so her back was now facing his front. "Bend over and grab onto the sofa."

Her breath hitched as she felt his long fingers trail down over her thighs, clad in a black skirt. She licked her lips and gulped, quite a bit bemused over the turn of events. They'd had a few tiffs before, some that ended in angry shagging, though none ever took place in her office. None had ever brought this new tone into the Doctor's voice. It even, dare she even think it, made her a lot wetter than she'd usually be. Rose felt his fingers stop just at the edge of her skirt. She had yet to follow his command.

At his pause, she remembered a few conversations they'd had a while back. While they had become more and more adventurous as their relationship progressed, they had never gone this far. She herself had never had this type of sexual encounter with anyone, but, if she were being honestly, there was no one else she'd ever wanted explore it with. The fact that he was taking the opportunity to explore things further _now_ made her even more excited. Recalling the safeword they had talked about 'just in case', she simply bent over and grabbed onto the back of the sofa.

When she did so, he backed away and she almost whimpered at the loss of contact. She fidgeted, rubbing her thighs together to try and get some relief. For her troubles, she got a firm, but light, smack on her bum. Her right cheek, specifically. "There'll be none of that unless I give you permission. Is that clear?"

She nodded, but ended up getting smacked on her left cheek this time for her troubles. "I said, is that clear?"

"Yes, Doctor," she answered breathlessly. As annoyed with him as she was, her body was very much enjoying this and, as the annoyance began to dissipate, she emerged herself further into the act. She could always make him pay for his rude-and-not-ginger comments later.

"It's nice to see you're actually listening to what I say for once." He came towards her again and, without warning, shoved her skirt up, pulling her knickers down in record speed.

She trembled, wondering what he was going to do next. It wasn't enough to put a stop to this, however. She wanted to see how far he would take things and, most importantly, she wanted to know how far she'd _let_ him take it, wanted to know _her_ limits as well.

As he kneaded her cheeks, he told her, "You'll get ten spankings and I want you to count them." Without letting her reply, he brought his hand down on her.

"One!" she squeaked, unprepared for the sudden action. When the next one came, however, she was ready, and counted, "Two."

Just as he promised, the Doctor gave her ten spankings, and she counted each one. She never thought this would be something she'd enjoy but, by the moisture she felt between her thighs, it was quite obvious she did. At, "Ten!" Rose bit her lip and almost collapsed when his fingers pressed against her, finding evidence of her pleasure.

"Well, well. Looks like the best of Torchwood's commanders isn't above all, is she?" he taunted.

Rose bit her cheek in an effort to restrain herself from retorting back, knowing that if she did, she could be punished far worse. Though they had never enacted play such as this, it never stopped the Doctor for speaking his thoughts. This incarnation, half-Time Lord or not, had a bit of a gob on him and she found out just how far that gob went when they were intimately twined together. She knew some of the fantasies that lay in that big brain of his and she wasn't too keen on letting him try them all out. Tonight, anyway.

"Nothing to say?" he inquired. "Well, that's fine. I have a better occupation for your mouth." With that, he reached up and pressed the two fingers that had just been between her legs to her lips.

She opened up and she couldn't help but groan at the taste of herself on his fingers. Without waiting for a command, she began to suck on them and licked them clean before he finally removed them. She shivered when she suddenly felt his fringe on her rosey-red bottom and, though she couldn't see him, Rose knew he had kneeled down and was staring at her. Instinctively, she tried to close her legs, but he had a firm hold on her thighs.

Her hands gripped the sofa tightly and she cried out when his tongue thrust in, a hand wandering towards her clit and rubbing it teasingly. He licked, flicked, sucked, encircled, and even blew cool air over her heated centre. He was driving her mad! Of course, that was the point, judging by the chuckles that escaped of that talented mouth of his as she whimpered. Rose knew what he wanted; when he stopped touching her, stood, and carefully pulled off the band that had been holding her hair up, simply running his fingers through the blonde tresses, she gave in.

"Doctor, please!"

His hand stilled and he leaned in, his still clothed body pressing against her half-naked body. "Please, what?" the Doctor whispered into her ear.

"Fuck me," she panted, grinding her bum to his front and ignoring the soreness of it.

"How?" he demanded. "Would you like my fingers?" He pulled away slightly and thrust a long digit into her once before leaving a wet trail over her reddened left cheek and pressing himself onto her back once again. "My tongue?" He nipped at her earlobe, sucking and licking it, his tongue leaving teasing circles on her neck.

"Or…" He stilled, his hands leaving feathery touches down her sides, to her hips, then removing them completely to unfasten his trousers. She could feel his fingers touching her sore bottom as he unbuttoned and unzipped them, before he pulled them down. "Would you prefer my cock, Rose?"

Rose's breath hitched as she felt his bare erection pressing against her. He hadn't been wearing pants all day, the cheeky bastard! But she was too far gone to really care right this instance. Instead, she turned around slightly asked, "Please, Doctor. Please fuck me with your cock."

Though she knew he got off when she talked dirty as much as she did when he would do the same, Rose knew the only reason he didn't tease her further was because he'd been waiting all day for this. This wasn't something he would do out of the blue; he had planned this. He would have made this happen whether the whole psychic paper thing had been brought up or not.

The two moaned together when he aligned himself at her entrance and thrust into her in one go. For a moment, the Doctor was still. At first, she thought he was just doing it to tease her some more, to get her to beg further, but she felt him exhale, the air on her shoulder, and she knew he was trying to gather himself. He shifted and Rose's inner muscles clenched around him, wanting to keep him in a little while longer.

However, those were not the Doctor's plans. Not today, anyway. He pulled out, only allowing the tip of him to stay within her, before he pushed back in. He repeated the process, slowly, steadily, his fingers coming up to her chest to unbutton her blouse. No matter how much she pleased, he kept up this pace. Only when the shirt was wide open and he shoved her bra up to tweak her nipples, did he gather a breast firmly into his hand while the opposite hand took hold of her hip and he sped up.

Her cries of pleasure echoed around the room and the Doctor's name became a mantra, a plea, for him to give her everything, she was greedy for _more, always, now, please, Doctor, please! Let me come. Come with me!_

Though she was at his mercy, he could never deny her anything and they reached climax as one. Rose's mind went blissfully blank as she rippled around him, squeezing him, holding him as much as he held her, his arms now fully encircling her. She felt her arms and legs give out, and would have collapsed if the Doctor hadn't pulled out and gathered her into his arms, cradling her against him for the few steps it took to get around the sofa and getting them to lay side-by-side.

Rose hissed when her bum pressed against his bare thigh. She felt him wince as she turned around so they were now facing each other instead.

"I'm sorr-" The Doctor began.

"Shhh." She pressed a finger to his lips, her thumb tracing his plump, bottom lip. "If I didn't think I could handle it, I would have put a stop to it. Might have to take a bath, though."

He removed her hand and leaned in for a long, slow snog. "I promise to wash your hair if you let me join you." When she grinned at him, he told her, "I love you."

Rose's heart soared as it did when he would give her those three little words. "I love you," she responded. "Always."

Holding onto each other tightly, the two drifted off.


	2. A Dish Best Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part deux is dedicated to the amazing [Tk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tkross)! Have a little dom!Rose/sub!Doctor on your birthday thanks to [Fogs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue)' encouragement. After all, all's fair in love and smut! ;) Happy Birthday!

The Doctor awoke to a clicking sound. He was a bit groggy since he hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours before he finally decided to take a nap. He'd had breakfast with Rose before she left for work and had come into their bedroom, promptly falling asleep. It wasn't until he heard another click that he was suddenly aware that it was a bit nippy. Not too badly, but he then realised that he didn't have the comforter or bed sheet over him. He stretched out his toes and could just feel the comforter at the end of the bed. Just as he was about to reach down to pull it back up, he was impeded by something hard and fuzzy around his wrists. He blinked and looked up, staring at the handcuffs surrounded by purple fuzzy, feathery _things_. How had he not noticed his arms were stretched out over him, bound to the bloody headboard?

He heard a giggle and craned his neck to the left. There stood Rose in nothing but a white oxford, dressed just as she had been since the morning. One of _his_ and he couldn't help but stare at her dark areolas and curls barely hidden underneath the sheer shirt. So, she hadn't gone to work then. Continuing his gawking, the Doctor felt himself stir. "Rose, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, since we both seemed to enjoy ourselves so much a couple of nights ago, I thought we could have another go, but with a role reversal. After all, I never did get to pay you back for the dinner lady job." A smirk played on her face.

He spluttered. "What?!"

Rose pursed her lips together. "Well, since you won't admit to the error of your ways, I'll just leave you here to think about what you did until you're ready. Or rather, until I think you're ready." With a wink, she walked towards their bedroom door. Before she exited, however, she paused and turned around, biting her lip.

The Doctor stared into her warm hazel eyes, saw the doubt and worry she was feeling, something he thought Rose should never feel around him. Though instead of smiling or giving her a nod of reassurance, he pouted and whinged, " _Rose_!"

It got just the reaction he was looking for and her posture straightened. "I was only going to leave you here for an hour, but now I'll make it two. I'll be working from home today so if you even _think_ about getting out of those cuffs, your punishment will be worse." Her hips sashayed as she left their room.

The Doctor flopped back down and stared at their white ceiling before looking back down across his torso and to his erection. An in control Rose _definitely_ appealed to him. Though he wasn't sure if he could actually last one hour, never mind _two_. There had to be something he could do… Shout his apologies? Nah. Too soon. Beg and plead for mercy? Maybe. For now, he'd take his punishment, rightly so.

The minutes drifted by and the Doctor tried a few breathing exercises to calm himself down; he even had the gall to think about _Jackie Tyler_ in her pink dressing gown. It helped him a little, up until images of _Rose_ in her own pink dressing gown invaded his mind instead. How she hadn't known he'd come home early from one of his trips to Torchwood's lab and was in the kitchen, reaching for the bananas he'd left on top of the fridge, and the hem pulled up to give him the view of a perfectly rounded arse.

He groaned aloud. He was _not_ going to make it. He tried to figure out how much time had passed, but since he had been sufficiently distracted and Rose had disconnected the alarm clock on her side of the bed, he wasn't quite sure. There was nothing else to do, then. He would definitely have to apologise as soon as she was within hearing range.

The Doctor heard soft footsteps and when the door was open fully, in came Rose still with nothing but his shirt and a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna have a shower," she declared. "If you're good, I might just change out here."

"R-"

"Ah, ah, there will be no talking." Rose looked at him sternly before grinning mischievously. "At least, not yet. When I _do_ allow you to talk, I only want to hear begging. Am I making myself clear?"

He nodded, his mouth dry. The Doctor truly didn't know what it was, but when he would see Rose commandeering, whether it was to him or out in the field - and even when they had been travelling together, it made him hard. It wasn't just this body. Although as a human he was now more susceptible to his hormones and could no longer control his biological urges, he had always felt that rush when Rose took the power she had and used it. He stared at her walking into the attached ensuite, leaving the door wide open.

"You know what?" her voice drifted into the room, "I think I'll take a bath instead. Too bad you're a little… tied up. Would be nice to have someone scrub my back."

He was just about to retort in kind when he realised it's not what he wanted. Two hours of torture was enough, thank you very much.

"Good, you're learning." By her tone, he could tell she was pleased and it made him all the more desperate to continue to please her. It also made him all the harder and it was _so_ tempting to turn around, to rub himself against the bed, to relieve himself only a little. He was too worked up, though, and could easily lose it. That would disappoint her, it would disappoint _him_ , and it's something neither of them wanted. So instead, he continued breathing slowly, trying to calm down once again. It seemed to work for a while. All he could hear was his steady breathing and the small splashes of water Rose was making in the tub, but he ignored that image, choosing to imagine it was the sound of waves on an alien planet far away where there was no one but him and Rose, holding his hand, promising him forever. The Doctor had finally found his Zen.

Up until he heard a buzzing sound.

It was soft and he wouldn't have been able to make it out had it not been so quiet. He knew that sound, had used the object that made it on Rose quite often, and had observed her using it on herself. The buzzing disappeared and the moans began. The Doctor could imagine it clearly. Rose, emerged within the full tub, taking the thin, but long, vibrator underwater and just barely pressing it against her clit, drawing small circles with it. Her hips would roll with the movements. Yes, there. He could hear the splashing more now and heard a sharp inhale, letting him know she had pushed it in. The moans and groans became more constant, and louder, until, finally, she pushed herself over the edge. He almost lost it then and there when she came with his name on her lips.

Without even realising, he'd been thrusting up at nothing but air. He flopped back down on the bed and whimpered pathetically. Hearing more sloshing and a sucking sound, he knew she was done with her bath and, hopefully, with the teasing. His eyes shut tight, he muttered to any of the deities he didn't believe him to save him.

"Doctor."

Eyes snapping open at her whisper, he took in the image of the one being he did believe in, his own personal goddess in the flesh. Literally. Since he'd met her, the Doctor had always thought her to be special, to be this wonderful and glorious creature whose hand he had taken, told her to run, and she had. With _him_. He would spend the rest of his days worshiping each and every inch of her.

He made a sound of protest when she blocked his view with a fluffy, yellow towel, drying her wet skin. He adored the way the weak light slipping through the curtains had made her glow golden, the way the droplets glided over her perky breasts, and how she had no shame in displaying her entire being to him. He would never know how he came to deserve her, but he would spend the rest of his one life trying to show how grateful he was that she was with him.

"Doctor?" He pouted when a quick swipe to her abdomen stopped to drops of water from gliding to her curls. He was _certain_ the one on the right would have won. "Doctor, my face is up here," she teased, sounding quite amused.

A look up and, sure enough, there was her tongue, poking out between her lips. The wet appendage then wiped from the right corner of her mouth, to her left, making her top lip glisten and it was all he could do to stop himself from begging for her to kiss him. Rose kisses were very addictive and he doubted he would ever get enough from them. They were almost as good as shagging, but he was certain nothing would ever top that. Shagging with Rose was a privilege and he would tell her every day if that's what it took to keep her with him.

"So, have you thought about what you did?" she asked when she finally took a few steps towards him, stopping at the foot of the bed.

Though he wasn't covered, the room was still warm enough that he was comfortably cool. The Doctor couldn't help but shiver, however, when one of her hands caressed his ankle. He moaned and nodded.

"And are you sorry for it?"

He nodded again.

"How sorry?"

He looked straight into her eyes and wondered if she was giving him permission to speak. Gripping his ankle lightly, the touch went straight to his cock and he had to press his arse flat on the best so he wouldn't thrust up. "Please, Rose."

"Please, what?"

"Please let me tell you how sorry I am. Let me _show_ you how sorry I am." He pulled at the handcuffs slightly.

"Yes and no."

He looked at her, pondered over using his safety word for a second - he wanted to thrust into her badly, wanted to bring her to the brink with his tongue and fingers, but instead he said, "Rose, I _am_ sorry I made you take the position of dinner lady. I was just desperate to get into the school as quickly as possible and you know how staff gossips. I thought it was the best cover for you to get information. And it worked, didn't it?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say and he flinched when she took her hand away from him. He wanted her _touching_ him.

"I could have found other information as one of the office secretaries, could have been your _assistant_ even." She gave him a filthy look and he thought about taking her on his desk, or hers, in Torchwood. "I would even have been agreeable to taking the position of dinner lady had you just _asked_. Instead it was all 'Rose, you'll be dinner lady' and that was it. No asking, no choices, just orders. And we both know how much I like orders." She smirked. "Well, outside the bedroom. And we definitely didn't have that kind of relationship at the time."

"Oh, but how I wanted." The Doctor knew she got off on talk of his lust for her before they'd been left here in Pete's world and he knew it was just the right thing to say when she bit her bottom lip.

"Really?" She affected a disinterested manner, but by the intensity of her gaze, he knew she was anything but. "Imagine a few things, did you?"

"Plenty, and I do mean _plenty_ , of times. One of my favourites was when we broke into the school at night and I found you in the cafeteria. You'd just collected the sample of the oil and when you saw me, you were so excited to show me, but I didn't care. You see, I hadn't given you time to change out of your uniform and you still smelled of chips, but underneath that I could still smell _you_. The way you smell when we're in the middle of an adventure, the rush it gives you. This time, I'm unable to control myself and I get you to lay down on one of the tables, on the very table we shared the chips actually, and I pull down your trousers, knickers and all - and I leave the apron and everything else on before I go down on you. You're so _wet_ , Rose, and you taste better than I'd ever imagined. It's not long before your moaning becomes irresistible and I tug my own trousers out of the way before I thrust into you, fucking you until all you can remember is my name and the feel of me in you."

The Doctor was so lost in the fantasy that he didn't realise Rose had moved and was shouting in surprise when he felt a warm, wet mouth surround his cock. _All_ of it. He whimpered as his tip touched the beginning of her throat and he swore if hadn't spent the last couple of months shagging Rose Tyler, he would have come then and there. As it was, he was having a…difficult time maintaining control. Her tongue licked at his slit where precome oozed copiously. "Rose," he whinged. "Rose, Rose, Rose."

"Tell me what you want, love. Tell me what you want, and if it's in line with what _I_ want, I may just give it to you, put us both out of our misery."

"Fuck me, Rose. I want you to fuck me."

"Like this? You all tied up and nowhere to go? Unable to touch me, unable to hold _me_ down?" She licked him from base to tip, scraping her teeth lightly against him before bringing his erection into her mouth to suck on him once more.

"Yes, Rose. Please. Fuck me like this. I want you on top of me, I want _you_. I'm _yours_." If she hadn't been holding onto his hips, he would have thrust into her mouth and as much as he wanted to come, he wanted to watch her fall apart with him.

Thankfully, she seemed to want the same thing. With a pop, she let him go, wiping her mouth with her fingers before sucking on them as well, as if she were savouring his taste. That's exactly what she was doing - after all, he did the same with her. Once she was done, Rose looked into his eyes seriously as she positioned herself over him. "Never forget you're mine as much as I'm yours."

She teased him for a moment longer, rubbing her opening on his tip, forward, backward, forward, left to right, right to left, then in circles. After flicking her clit with his tip, she finally moved forward slightly and sunk into him.

The Doctor let out a loud, "Fuck!" and his eyes rolled back when she leaned back and slapped his thigh firmly.

"Begging only," she reminded him.

He bit his lip and nodded, reducing himself to nothing but moans, groans, and hisses when her lips came down to his neck, grinding herself against him as she bit the slope of his shoulder. By the pressure of her teeth and the force of her sucking, it was obvious she wanted to leave marks. At the thought of bearing her marks, he tried to thrust further into her. Nibbling down to his pectorals and nuzzling the sparse hair, she finally sat back up and began pulling herself up, only to push back down halfway.

She was reaching her point of completion soon. Though they had only been intimate a few short weeks, he was a quick study and could see the signs. Her short pants, the way she bit her lip as she worked her way there. When one of her hands reached up to pinch at her nipples and the other dove straight to rub at her clit, he knew she needed one extra push to bring her over the edge.

"Please, Rose. Come for me, only ever for me. Let me come for you alone."

That did it. Oh, how he loved it when her inner muscles clenched around him. It almost felt like they were squeezing the come out of him as he followed her only second later.

He swore he blacked out for a moment there because, before he knew it, he once again had free use of his arms. He stretched them out and rotated his wrists before hands came to each of them, lips peppering kisses all around one, then the other.

"Are you alright?" Hazel eyes looked at him, worried.

"More than." The Doctor pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, imitating what he'd like to do to another part of her body. As soon as he recovered from one of the most fantastic orgasms he'd ever had.

"I had plans, you know," she muttered against his lips when they finally parted.

"I could tell. You wouldn't have done this spur of the moment. At least, not yet anyway." He gave her a smug look that earned him a light smack on his chest.

"I was going to take my time with you, even planned to blindfold you."

His brows rose. "Oh? I think I would like that." He leered.

"Well, it's your own fault, working me up with that mouth of yours, telling me you wanted to shag me rotten in the middle of a cafeteria."

"An _empty_ cafeteria."

"Still a public place. And Mickey was with us, and Sarah Jane was there. Either of them could have found us." Her voice grew husky and he felt her fidget.

"They could have, couldn't they?" he whispered, pulling himself up and straddling her thigh as he began to kiss her neck, the bittersweet taste of her sweat spurring him on, but he forced to pace himself as he worked his way down. "Just imagine, you trembling underneath me, legs clutching at my waist, my trousers barely over my arse. We don't hear either of them because we're too engrossed in each other…"

Rose's whimper let the Doctor know she was most definitely ready for another bout of shagging.

That was, until his stomach decided to ruin the mood by growling. Loudly. Rose's giggles filled the room and only when her stomach complained just as loud that she stopped. The Doctor looked at her and, as one, they scrambled off the bed, tugged on the bare minimum of clothing, and raced to the kitchen where they fed each other up until a dollop of ice cream landed on his bare chest. Then there was feeling _off_ of one another.

It was one of the most delicious meals either of them had ever had.


End file.
